Camp Renewal
by ChristyK
Summary: Van and Deaq investigate charges of abuse at a prison camp for first offenders


Camp Renewal

**The Candy Store**

"Okay here's what we know." Billie explained to Van and Deaq as they sat around her desk. "The board of corrections has started a new program for first offenders called Camp Renewal; it's been in place for about a year now. The idea is to take the prisoners into the mountains and teach them social and survival skills. It's designed to build confidence and character."

"Where do we fit into this Billie?" Deaq asked.

"In the last few months two of the prisoners died at the camp. One was listed as an accident and the other as a suicide. An investigation into the deaths turned up nothing unusual."

"So then what's the problem?" Van asked as he picked up a basketball and shifted it back and forth between his hands.

"After the last death one of the prisoners, after he was released from prison, went to the police and told them stories about what he says went on at the camp. He told them the instructors picked out one of the prisoners as an example and would abuse them through out the week. That is the same prisoner who they said later committed suicide. The man who informed us of this said he wasn't there when the other prisoner died but he heard that the man had been killed by the guards who then arranged it to look like an accident."

"So I guess we're going in?" Van tossed the ball to his partner.

Billie nodded.

"But first I need to tell you that I really don't like this case. You'll be out there on your own with no immediate help available. They do a strip search before you leave for the mountains so you can't take anything in with you. Captain Parish informed me that at the first camp site that you'll be staying at, he'll plant a small gun and a miniature camera under a loose plank in the outhouse, they will be wrapped in a water proof pouch. Which ever one of you that is wearing it needs to strap it to their leg beneath their jumpsuit and pray the guards don't find it. A cell phone would be useless since you'll be out of the service area for most of the time."

"What do you mean whoever is wearing it, don't we each get a gun?" Deaq asked glancing at Van.

"That's one of the things I don't like about this. They want one of you to be the ideal prisoner, does everything asked of him and the other one to be rebellious, to talk back, be insulting, whatever. We're hoping they'll focus on you for the abuse and not one of the other prisoners. The other one will wear the gun and camera and try to capture pictures of the abuse if it occurs. The camera has a wide angle lens and is very small, all you have to do is palm it in your hand and snap in the direction you want." Billie looked at them, her face filled with concern. "This is going to be very, very dangerous. If it is true about the abuse, who ever is taking the pictures is going to have to sit there and watch his partner being picked on and possibly hurt by the guards and do nothing. We need the pictures to shut this place down. If they find out you two are in this together, both of you could be in danger. That's why I'm giving you a chance to back out of this. Captain Parish even said that this was strictly a volunteer assignment."

"What if it comes down to one of us being in danger of being killed?" Van wanted to know.

"Then and only then are you to pull your gun. Remember there are five guards and five other prisoners besides you. The odds are stacked against you. You don't know how any one will react if they find out you two are cops. All we're looking for are signs that these men are abusing the prisoners and possibly have killed one or more of them. Hopefully everything will go smooth and nothing will happen. What I want is for one of you to cause trouble, but not too much. I don't want a third death at the camp. Just talk back, screw up the survival tasks, basically just draw attention to yourself."

"On that sounds like fun, just let them beat the crap out of one of us." Van said.

"While the other sits back and does nothing." Deaq added.

"That's about it. We just want the pictures, we need them to prosecute these men. I'll leave it to you two to choose who is going to play which part."

Deaq pulled out a quarter. Both men looked at each other, each secretly hoping to be the one to take the abuse. They both knew it was going to be much more difficult to just sit back and watch their partner being hurt and not being able to do anything about it then being the one taking the actual abuse himself.

"Heads, you get your butt kicked, tails you get to watch." Deaq said as he flipped the coin, heads came up.

"Well it looks like you'll get to sit this one out." Van smiled, glad it was him and not Deaq.

Deaq tried to hide the disappointment from his face.

"Now that that's settled." Billie handed them each a paper with their fake bios on it. "Both of the men who died had been involved in armed robberies and each is believed to have hidden a large quantity of money before being incarcerated. One of the theories is that one or more of the guards gets the information out of the man, then kills him to keep his mouth shut. The guards will have read all the backgrounds on the prisoners, so they'll know that you Van, was involved in a robbery where the money never was found."

"So in other words keep my mouth shut about any money I hid, because once I talk, I'm dead?" Van ignored Deaq's worried look.

"Well I wouldn't exactly put it that way, but yeah try to keep your mouth shut about any money unless they bring it up. These two deaths could be exactly what they look like, an accident and suicide. We just don't know."

"So we're going to be all alone out there?" Deaq asked.

"There will be a back up unit but they'll be following about thirty minutes behind you so that they're not spotted, I'll be with them. If it comes down to one of you being in danger of being killed, fire the gun in the air and they'll come running."

"But not for thirty minutes." Van grinned at Deaq. "This ought to be real interesting."

"That's right." Billie said. "You won't have any help for at least thirty minutes." Billie knew thirty minutes could be a lifetime when your life depended on it.

**Two days later, early in the morning**

Van and Deaq were both seated on the prison bus as it pulled up at the drop off point. When the bus stopped they shuffled along the narrow aisle along with the rest of the prisoners and exited the bus. They, and the other three prisoners, stood in a straight line as they faced their future instructors. A box sat in front of each of them. The head instructor, Jack Strickler, stepped forward.

"You have all volunteered for this experience in order to possibly have your sentence shortened. If you do as you are told we will get along fine. Screw up and it's back in the slammer for the duration of your time. You will address all the instructors as sir. If you fail to do so there could be consequences which I'm sure you'll want to avoid. Now I want you to strip naked and put your clothes behind you. Stand still and look straight ahead until I inform you on what to do next."

The prisoners did as they were told, then stood in a straight line looking forward. One of the other instructors, Max Kipler, walked back and forth in front and behind them. Van decided he might as well start pissing off the guards right from the start.

"Getting a good look pervert?" Van asked the instructor as he passed in front of him.

"Keep your eyes straight ahead Prisoner Five." Kipler ordered.

"Prisoner Five? What the hell does that mean?"

"You'll see soon enough." The instructor said as he looked Van over.

"Like what you see?" Van made a kissing motion with his lips. The man ignored him then walked over and stood next to Strickler.

"Okay, now everybody open the box in front of you and get dressed."

The box consisted of two orange prison issued jumpsuits with a large fluorescent number on the front and back, also a pair of hiking boots. When the prisoners were dressed they were issued into a large van to begin their trip to the first camp site. As Van walked by, Kipler held out a club stopping him from continuing.

"Now you know why I called you Prisoner Five." He said grinning then added. "Let's see what a smart ass you are once we get you out in the woods." Deaq was walking behind Van, but showed no interest in what was said.

**Three hours later**

They traveled over badly rutted roads till they could go no further. Then they got out of the bus and walked the rest of the way to the camp site. Once there the prisoners were all fitted with leg irons just in case anyone decided to try and make a break for it during the night.

"Don't tell me we're going to be lugging these around the whole time!" Van said as his feet were shackled.

The head instructor took out the police baton that he had on his belt and put it under Van's chin pushing his head back.

"What did I tell you about addressing us?" Strickler glared at Van.

Van stared back but said nothing. Strickler pushed Van's head back even further.

"You will call us sir. Each time you refuse or forget you will lose one of the three meals a day provided for you. I'd keep my mouth shut boy because you've already lost a days rationing. Go over and sit by that tree while we prepare out meal." Strickler ordered as he took the baton away and reattached it to his belt.

Van continued to stare back at Strickler but then decided he better not appear too defiant. He walked over to the tree and sat in front of it. He hadn't had anything to eat all day and didn't want to have to go the next day without food as well. He could sense Deaq watching everything and only glanced at him briefly then looked away.

**Later that evening**

Night came quickly and the prisoners and guards sat around the campfire eating their evening meal. Van still sat by the tree no one paying any attention to him. Deaq knew Van had to be starving by now and as he headed toward the outhouse to secure the gun and camera he dropped a biscuit into his lap. Van quickly hid it under his shirt. He was grateful; at least he wouldn't go hungry today.

As the prisoners settled down for the night in their tents, Van was chained to the tree. As part of his punishment he would spend the night there.

"Looks like we might get some rain." Kipler said smiling as he looked up at the sky.

"Don't I even get a blanket? It's cold out here." Van could already feel the night chill cutting through him.

"Aren't you forgetting something Prisoner Five?"

"I asked you a simple question." Van said defiantly.

"Well, you just lost tomorrow's breakfast and lunch." The guard gave a little laugh." You'll soon learn to call us sir or you'll starve to death."

"Don't I even get a blanket…………Sir." Van spit out the last word.

"No, I think the rain might wash off some of your bad attitude." He walked away whistling. It was obvious he was enjoying himself.

It rained heavily later that night and Van pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them trying to stay warm. He quickly ate Deaq's biscuit savoring the taste.

**Morning**

Deaq came out of his tent and was surprised to see Van still tied to the tree, he was soaked. He winced in sympathy as he watched his partner shivering in the cool morning light. He walked over to the campfire for breakfast and noticed that Van once more wasn't going to be fed. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve it this time but knew Van better start playing it cool, he needed to conserve his strength for what ever lay ahead, not get weak from lack of food. Once more Deaq casually walked by Van and dropped another biscuit onto his lap, which Van quickly hid. Deaq then began packing his gear. As he packed he removed the camera and snapped a picture of Van tied to the tree. Once everyone's gear was packed into backpacks the prisoners were released from their leg irons. They would only have to wear them at night in order to keep them from trying to escape.

"Okay let's move out." Strickler shouted as he walked over to unchain Van from the tree. Once untied Strickler reached down and pulled Van up, as he did the biscuit fell to the ground.

"**What the hell's this!"** Strickler yelled glaring at Van then looking at the biscuit. **"Who gave you this!"**

Van only turned his head away and didn't answer. Strickler pushed him back against the tree then backhanded him hard across his face splitting his lip. A trickle of blood ran down his chin, he then turned to the other prisoners.

"**If I ever catch anyone feeding a prisoner that I'm disciplining he will suffer the same fate as the one being disciplined! Do I make myself clear!" **He shouted, his face red with anger.

"Yes Sir." The other prisoners all shouted back to him.

Strickler then grabbed Van by the neck and slammed him hard against the tree, holding him there.

"I asked you a question Prisoner Five. Who gave you this?"

"It fell from the tree." Van said as his hands clutched at the hand around his neck.

"You think you're funny? Well I'm going to break you boy. You'll be crying for your mama before this trip is through." Strickler squeezed Van's neck even harder.

Van couldn't believe how strong the man was. He started to panic when he could no longer breathe and tried desperately to free himself. Deaq took a step forward. If he soon didn't release his partner he'd have to do something. He watched his partner struggling in Strickler's grip then suddenly go limp. Deaq instinctively started to go to Van's side but was pulled back by Walters, one of the guards. Strickler released Van and he crumbled to the ground. Once free he began gasping for air as Strickler turned away and looked at the other guards.

"See that he doesn't get anything to eat today." He grabbed two of the guard's backpacks plus his own and brought them over to Van dropping them at his side. "You'll carry these plus your own to the next camp site."

All Van could do was look up at him his hand up to his throat, trying to catch his breath. He glanced at Deaq and could see the concern on his face. He gave him a small nod to show that he was okay and hadn't been seriously harmed. Deaq left out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and walked away not wanting to draw further attention to himself.

"Okay Prisoner Five Let's move it." Strickler said.

"Aren't you going to take my shackles off...Sir?" Van quickly added the sir. He was already feeling the effects of not eating and didn't want to go yet another day without food.

Strickler looked down at him smiling.

"No……….I consider you a security risk. You'll wear them for the duration of the trip."

Van swallowed the urge to say something smart back to Strickler but knew it would only go worse for him. He put his back pack on, then slung one over each of his shoulders and carried the forth. He knew it was going to be next to impossible to carry the four packs to the next campsite but knew that he had to try, he had no choice.

**Later that morning**

Van almost immediately fell far behind the other men. A guard walked behind him forcing him to keep moving. He continually shifted the backpacks around trying to find the most comfortable position to carry them. There wasn't any. The weight of the combined backpacks eventually forced him to end up dragging two of them. There was no way he could carry all of them that distance.

**Three hours later**

Deaq had long since arrived at the new campsite and kept his eyes anxiously on the trail hoping to soon see his partner. He tried unsuccessfully to keep the thought from his head that his partner might have been hurt and needed help. He noticeably breathed a sigh of relief when Van stumbled into the campsite a little over an hour later. Deaq quickly snapped a picture then turned away and started to set up his tent. Van walked over and dropped the backpacks in front of Strickler. He stood there breathing hard trying to catch his breath, his hands on his knees. Strickler gave him a smug look, he really didn't think he'd make it back with the heavy packs. He looked down at the backpacks then up at Van.

"Two of these are filthy."

The guard that had followed Van walked over.

"He ended up dragging two of them Jack." The guard explained.

"Dragging them! Well now you'll just have to empty them out then take them down to the river and wash them."

Van didn't argue, he was exhausted. He picked up the two dirty backpacks, emptied them, then took them to the river and cleaned them up the best he could. He brought them back and held them out to Strickler.

"Well they're soaking wet, what do you want me to do with them?" Strickler asked.

"There's a patch of sunlight over there, I could lay them out there till they dry………Sir."

"I've got a better idea." He led Van over to the sunlight. "You stand here with your arms out holding them till they dry."

"But that will take hours!"

"That will take hours what?"

"Sir." Van added.

"Well then you better get started."

Van shut his eyes and took a deep breath. What he really wanted to do was beat the crap out of Strickler but he knew that wouldn't get him anywhere and he was too exhausted to fight anyway. He stood with a backpack in each hand.

"Hold your arms out. They're never going to dry that way." Strickler ordered.

As Van raised his arms he knew he wouldn't last long. There was no way he could stand like this for hours. Throughout the coming hours Deaq kept his eye on Van as he once more snapped a picture. He lasted three hours then slumped to his knees in total exhaustion. He knelt like that for a few minutes before Strickler walked over.

"Tie him to a tree over there." He said to the other guards as he nodded his head to a large pine tree. "I think he might have learned his lesson. No food tonight and no breakfast, if he behaves tomorrow maybe he'll get lunch." He leaned down and put his hand under Van's chin and tilted his head back. "Not so smart mouth now are you boy?"

Deaq watched, silently praying that Van would keep his mouth shut. He did. Right now even the hunger didn't bother him, all he wanted to do was rest. He fell asleep quickly and slept through the night. Deaq snapped another picture of Van once more tied to the tree before turning in for the night.

**The next morning**

The guards had the prisoners line up in a row including Van. Everyone's shackles were removed except for Van's. Strickler came out of his tent and stood smiling in front of them.

"Now the games begin. Follow me." He marched the prisoners down to the river. "Today we're going to learn the importance of team work. Each one of you will swim out to that dam in the middle of the river and then swim under it and emerge on the other side. If for any reason you can't make it under the dam, your teammates will have to go in and pull you through. But I fully expect everyone to make it. If you fail…….well if you fail you will have to suffer the consequences."

One of the prisoners stepped forward, his eyes wide with worry.

"I……I can't swim Sir."

"Well Prisoner Two, this section of the river isn't that deep, only up to your shoulders, and once you go under the damn all you have to do is flip yourself over and pull yourself through by gripping the wood above you."

"I can't do it Sir. I'm scared of water."

"What are you a baby? Get your ass in there and under that damn."

"Sir I can't. Please don't make me." The prisoner started backing away clearly frightened to death. Strickler had started walking toward him when Van quickly stepped between them.

"The man said he couldn't swim………Sir."

"This doesn't concern you Prisoner Five."

"I can swim a little but not well, so I understand his fear, I'm not getting in that water either Sir." Van tried to take Strickler's attention off of Prisoner Two. It worked, Strickler spun around and got right into Van's face.

"Yes you are going in that water! You will walk out to the dam then swim under it and we will pull you out on the other side. It takes only about thirty seconds to swim under it."

Van was an excellent swimmer but he knew thirty seconds would seem like an eternity to someone forced under water that couldn't swim.

"I know what…….. how 'bout you two cry babies going under together. You can help each other through." Strickler smiled. "And if you refuse or fail………well believe me you don't want to do that."

Van walked over to Prisoner Two, he knew he had to get him through this and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Let's just get it over with." When Van saw tears of fear forming in the man's eyes he put his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him and added. "Trust me, I'll get you through this." He said softly.

"**Let's go!"** Strickler shouted. He couldn't wait to see them fail. _Two men who can't_ _swim trying to go through together, this ought to be fun_ he thought.

"At least take off these shackles." Van said. He knew it was going to be hard enough trying to help a terrified man under the water but with leg shackles on it would be next to impossible.

"No, you do it with those on. When you learn to respect me I'll consider taking them off."

Everyone shuffled around nervously, even the guards. They all knew what he was asking was impossible. Deaq knew Van could swim, but he knew how a drowning man could hold even the most proficient swimmer down. Van glanced at Deaq nervously; he was thinking the same thing. But he also knew he had to somehow get this man under the dam and out the other side or Strickler might turn his attention to the man and he couldn't let that happen. He grabbed the man's arm and headed to the edge of the river.

"Now just hold onto me and when we go under just take a deep breath and hold it, I'll do the work. Just let me push you through."

The man already had a death grip on Van as they started heading out into the river. When they got to the dam Van tried unsuccessfully to get the man to calm down. He knew he had to go for it and get it over with. He grabbed the man's arm and told him to hold his breath then they both disappeared under the water. Immediately the man began to panic and started fighting with Van who already was having trouble trying to swim with the panicky man plus the shackles. The shackles soon caught on something and Van had no option but to try to let go of the man and free himself, but the man wouldn't let go. Van pushed him toward the opening hoping he would see the light from the surface at the end and pull himself through but he was terrified and wouldn't let go.

Finally Van managed to free himself but was already feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the exertion. When he neared the end he gave a final push and the man popped to the surface. His feet once more became entangled in debris on the bottom and he tried once more to free himself but blackness overtook him and he soon passed out.

Prisoner Two bobbed to the surface sputtering and two guards pulled him out of the water and over to shore as all eyes watched for Van.

"He………he's still……..under ……..the dam……" Prisoner Two said between coughs.

Two guards dove under the water. Deaq, his heart pounding with fear for his partner, followed them down with no thought to the consequences of his actions. They found Van unconscious entangled in debris near the exit of the dam and between the three of them managed to free him. They pulled his body to the surface and over to the shore. Deaq and one of the guards began performing CPR. Deaq breathed for Van while the guard pressed on his chest.

"Breathe damn it, breathe!" Deaq kept repeating over and over. He knew he might have gotten himself in trouble for running to Van's rescue but right now his only concern was to get his partner breathing again. They worked on him for a few minutes before he started coughing and throwing up water. Deaq rolled him to his side and sat down relieved beside him.

"Oh God…….." Van moaned as he continued to throw up water and gasp for air.

"You okay?" Deaq asked as he held onto Van's shoulder.

Van nodded as he continued trying to breathe without coughing.

Deaq spun around facing Strickler, unable to control his anger.

"**What the hell did you think you were doing! You could have killed both of** **them!"** He shouted into Strickler's face.

"**Get out of my face and back in line Prisoner Three!"** Strickler shouted then looked over at the guards. "No food for this man today!"

Deaq reluctantly walked away and stood next to the other prisoners. As he did he managed to snap a picture of Van and Prisoner Two lying on the ground while everyone's eyes were on the two men.

"I want the rest of the prisoners to complete this obstacle and I want it done now!" Strickler ordered as he stood over Van.

Van, still coughing, struggled to stand and in doing so grabbed onto Strickler then using what little strength he had left pushed him into the river as he stood. At first everyone stood in shocked silence but then first the prisoners and then some of the guards began laughing as Strickler came out of the river fuming.

"Sorry………….Sir." Van said a slight smile on his face." I lost my balance."

Strickler glared at him.

"**Get these men through this obstacle!"** He ordered the guards as he stormed off. He swore Prisoner Five would pay for this.

The rest of the prisoners got through the river test with little problem. They were then allowed to return to the campsite and change into their spare jumpsuit. Even Van was allowed to change but once he was changed his leg shackles were once more put on. Both Van and Deaq were forced to sit in front of trees at the outskirts of the campsite while the prisoners and guards ate.

"That bastard almost killed you." Deaq said quietly to Van staring straight ahead so the guards wouldn't notice them talking.

Van gave a little laugh.

"Yeah, I was waiting for my life to flash in front of me……… I'm just sorry you had to get on his bad side."

"Don't worry, I'll be mister apologetic tomorrow and get back in the good with him."

"How's the camera working?"

"Seems fine, I got you and Prisoner Two lying on the bank of the river and a few other shots from before."

"Yeah, but we still don't have enough to shut this place down. Guess I better start working on Strickler some more."

"You be careful. He's not too fond of you now and if you get him more pissed off………"

"Don't worry about me, just try to get the shots you need."

Deaq didn't like it. It was obvious Strickler already had it in for Van and he didn't want Van to push him too far.

**Later**

The rest of the day went by slowly. Nothing much happened and the prisoners and guards began playing cards waiting for the day to pass. Towards evening Strickler walked over to Deaq and Van. Van looked up at him smiling.

"How'd you like your swim?"

Strickler sneered back down at him.

"You're a smart ass Prisoner Five and it looks like you need a little conditioning." He grabbed Deaq's arm and pulled him up. "You're free to go. Just don't raise your voice to me again."

"No Sir, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Just got caught up in the moment." Deaq walked away and headed over to his tent. He went inside but watched Van and Strickler through the opening. Strickler motioned two guards over and they, pulling Van between them, headed back toward the river. Deaq was frantic. His heart told him to follow them to get his partner away from Strickler, but he also knew if he tried anything the case could be jeopardized. But who knew what they were planning for Van. He figured they couldn't possibly be planning on killing him, not after what happened in front of the prisoners and guards down at the river. If he suddenly turned up dead it would certainly look suspicious. At least he prayed they weren't stupid enough to do that. But he had to think of someway to check on Van, to make sure he was okay.

**Down at the river**

"Okay Prisoner Five, we're going to teach you how to breathe under water." Strickler said grinning.

Van backed toward the river's edge, he knew he was trapped and had no where to go.

Strickler pulled out a hollow tube about ten inches long and held it in front of Van.

"What's that?" Van asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"This here is going to keep you alive boy."

Van had no idea what he was talking about as he continued backing up.

"**Grab him!"** Strickler yelled to the two other guards.

**Campsite**

Deaq took his shaving kit out of his backpack and hid it inside his jumpsuit. He then grabbed the pack and left his tent and walked over to one of the two remaining guards. He hoped this worked.

"Excuse me Sir."

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I think I dropped my shaving kit back at the river. My backpack was open and I think it might have fell out. I'ld like to go find it Sir."

"Okay, but hurry back and don't try anything stupid."

"No Sir." Deaq went down the path that led to the river. As he did he removed the small camera and stuck it in his pocket.

**The River**

As Deaq neared the river his heart started pounding. The three guards stood on the bank of the river and there was no sign of Van anywhere. His eyes scanned up and down the river desperately looking for his partner but he was no where to be seen. He knew he had to let the guards know he was behind them or they might get suspicious and think he was trying to sneak up on them. He tossed his shaving kit in a thick pocket of weeds and then started whistling to himself as he pretended to look for it. The guards hearing him all spun in his direction.

"Prisoner Three what are you doing here?" Strickler wasn't happy.

"I seem to have lost my shaving kit Sir. Did any of you see it?"

The guards glanced around the area.

"What makes you think you lost it here?" One of the guards asked.

"Well Sir, when I got back to camp after we did the river thing it was gone and my backpack was open. It must have fell out here somewhere. I couldn't find it on the trail."

"Well we didn't see it around here."

Deaq continued looking along the river's edge for the kit. _Where the hell are you_ _partner?_ His eyes scanned the surrounding area. He couldn't have gone far. A flash or orange under the water caused him to look down into the river. In about a foot and a half of water he could make out the form of a body. It appeared to be held down by a heavy log.

"**Oh my God!"** Deaq started to run into the water but was quickly held back by the guards. **"Let me go! You're killing him!"** He struggled frantically to free himself.

"We're not killing him." Strickler said grabbing Deaq by the collar. "Look." He pointed to a tube sticking out of the water. "He can breathe as long as he doesn't panic and if he does panic we're right here to pull him out."

The explanation didn't calm Deaq down.

"**But you're holding him down with a log! How can he not panic!"** Deaq's heart felt like it was going to break through his chest as he thought of the claustrophobic feeling Van had to be dealing with.

Strickler laughed.

"Well you don't think he'd stay under there without a little help………..Listen, there's going to be two guards on duty throughout the night to keep an eye on him. But if you're so damn worried about the jerk how 'bout you stay out here all night that way my guards can take turns getting some rest."

Deaq acted like he wasn't thrilled with the news that he'd be spending the night in the woods, but in fact he was. At least now he'd be close at hand if Van needed help.

Strickler walked over to Deaq and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Tell you what……….if you keep your mouth shut about our little fun here I'll let it ride that you neglected to call me Sir. You'll also be on full rations tomorrow and you can even go back with me right now and chow down. How 'bout that?"

Deaq knew Strickler was only covering his back. He was nervous that one of the prisoners had seen what they were doing. Deaq decided he had to play along with them, if anything happened to him Van would have no back up.

"Thank you Sir. I really appreciate it. Don't worry I didn't see a thing. It just scared me is all, seeing a body under the water."

"That's understandable." Strickler patted Deaq on the back like they were good buddies. "Okay then, let's you and me get some grub then you can come back and relieve one of my guards. The guards will take shifts and as long as one of you stays awake and keeps an eye on that tube everything should be fine." Strickler laughed as he looked at the tube sticking out of the water. "This ought to teach that boy a lesson, don't you think? You got to break them and teach them respect for authority. You understand that don't you?"

"Yes Sir." Deaq said trying to keep the revulsion for the man out of his voice.

Strickler then put his arm over Deaq's shoulder and started leading him back to the camp. Deaq felt a cold sharp pain shoot through him as he left his partner. This was one of the hardest things he ever had to do, turn his back on his friend. He shut his eyes and said a silent prayer that Van would hang in there and stay strong till he got back. He knew in his heart Van would want him to stay with the case and get the job done. Strickler spotted Deaq's shaving kit on the way back and stopped and picked it up. Deaq was relieved, at least his reason for coming down to the river was now verified.

**Under the water **

Van fought the sheer panic that he was feeling and concentrated on breathing through the tube. He had tried to fight them but a hard punch to his face and stomach knocked all the fight out of him. The log on his chest holding him under didn't help matters. It was hard enough to breath without the pressure from the log making it even more difficult. He tried not to think that they might just leave him here to die and the tube was just their way of prolonging his death. The only hope he had was that he knew Deaq was out there somewhere and would move heaven and earth to find him. But what if Deaq had no idea where he was or if Deaq himself needed help? He tried looking up through the water but all he could see was movement above him but he had no idea who it was. His one arm was pinned under him and the other was free to hold the tube. The pinned arm had been causing him a lot of pain earlier but now had gone numb. He tried not to think about how long they were planning on keeping him under water or if this was the end. Was he going to die here?

**Campsite **

At the campsite Deaq swallowed the food whole, he had to get back to the river, but he couldn't appear too anxious. He kept his eyes on Strickler, willing him to hurry with his meal. Finally when he finished eating he and Deaq walked back to the river. He then left Deaq there with one of the guards, reminding them to keep an eye on the breathing tube and if it should go under to pull Van out immediately. Scott Walters, the guard Deaq was left with, seemed nice enough. As soon as Strickler had left he told Deaq he didn't have to call him sir when Strickler wasn't around. It was obvious Walters didn't really care for Strickler and Deaq wondered if he could win the guard over. If the time came when they had to break cover he hoped maybe Walters would jump ship and come to their side.

**Under the water**

Four hours later Van could feel himself start to lose it. He tried to calm himself down but it wasn't working. He was trapped and could hardly breathe and the claustrophobic conditions were starting to get to him. He had to get out of there, even if he died trying. He tried to push the log off of himself but he knew it would be impossible. It had taken two strong men to put it on him and he had nothing for leverage. Every time he tried to push he would lose his concentration on the tube and it would sink under water giving him a mouthful of water.

**The river bank**

Deaq carried on an easy conversation with Walters. Of all the guards Walters seemed to be the easiest one to get along with. He was quiet and didn't seem to like some of Strickler's antics, though he made no attempt to stop him or voice his objection. They talked throughout the evening, each keeping an eye on the tube. Once when Walters started to drift off Deaq managed to snap a picture of the tube sticking out of the water, below the surface the orange jumpsuit could clearly be seen. As Deaq kept his eyes on the tube he could feel his own eyes growing heavy. He was so tired but he knew Van's life depended on him staying awake. He looked over at Walters who now appeared to be fully awake.

"Why don't we just let him up, Strickler doesn't have to know?"

"Oh, he'd know." Walters said. " Don't look but he's been watching over there by those pine trees for the last hour or so."

Deaq waited a few seconds then glanced over to where Walters indicated. Sure enough, Stricker was leaning against a tree keeping his eye on them. Deaq wondered if he could be suspicious and he figured he better show him he wasn't all that worried about Van. He yawned and stretched out on the bank and shut his eyes.

"I'm going to catch a few Zs. Wake me when you get tired." He said to Walters who nodded.

He lay there pretending to sleep but kept his eyes slightly open watching the tube. If it wavered the slightest bit he knew he'd be in that water in a second pulling his partner free from the log. As the night wore on his eyes grew heavier. He rolled to his side to see if Strickler was still there. He didn't see him. Walters was leaning back against a rock smoking a cigarette. At least he seemed to be keeping an eye on the water for any sign of distress from Van. A little while later Deaq lost his fight to stay awake and started to drift off.

**Under the water**

Van was still fighting the feeling of panic, but he finally lost the fight. He suddenly cracked and full blown panic set in. He left go of the tube and concentrated on trying to get the log off of him. It wouldn't budge. He felt like his lungs were going to burst and he gasped for air that wasn't there. His lungs immediately filled with water and after a few seconds he blacked out.

**The river bank**

Deaq yawned and began to roll over when his eyes flew open in a panic as he realized where he was. He looked at Scott who was sound asleep. He quickly sat up straining in the darkness to see the tube, it was gone.

"**Scott!"** Deaq yelled as he hit Scott's arm waking him up. They immediately flew into the water trying to lift the log up. Between the two of them they managed to lift the log and toss it to the side. Once released from the weight Van's body bobbed to the surface.

"Oh God no! Oh please no!" Deaq said as he grabbed Van under his arms and pulled him out. He put Van's lifeless body on the river bank, knelt down beside him, and put his ear next to Van's mouth. He wasn't breathing.

"**What do we do! What do we do!"** Scott kept repeating.

"**Get help!"** Deaq told Walters who quickly ran toward the camp.

Deaq tilted Van's head back and began breathing for him. Tears filled his eyes. This was the second time today Van had stopped breathing and he had no idea how long he was without air this time.

"**Breathe Van breathe!"** He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him looking into his slightly opened eyes. **"Oh please don't do this! Breathe!"** He gave him two more forceful breaths and pressed hard on his chest. Water bubbled out of Van's mouth and he gasped for air. "That's it! That's it breathe!" Deaq rolled him onto his side and rubbed his back as he threw up water. He looked up at the sky and mouthed the words thank you, then looked back down at Van. "Come on partner cough it up!"

Van was still coughing up water when Strickler, Walters and another guard showed up. Strickler was fuming.

"**I thought I told you to pull him out the second the tube went under!"** Strickler yelled looking back and forth between Deaq and Walters. He walked over and stood over Van who was still throwing up water and moaning. "Is he going to be okay?"

Deaq still knelt next to his partner rubbing his back, he looked up at Strickler.

"Well for almost drowning twice today, he's damn lucky to be alive………..Sir." Deaq pushed Van's wet hair out of his face to get a better look at his face. He didn't look good, his skin was pale with a bluish tint.

"This man inhaled a lot of water, maybe he should go to the hospital Sir." He knew if Van went to the hospital the case would be history, but his partner's life was worth more then a case.

Deaq watched as a hint of fear washed across Strickler's face. If Van went to the hospital there would be a lot of questions, and he knew he couldn't have that.

"I think he'll be fine. We'll give him a day to rest then see how he's doing……….. Get him back to camp." Strickler ordered as he and the other guard walked away.

Walters knelt down next to Deaq.

"How is he?"

"I don't know." Deaq was telling the truth, he really had no idea how Van was. Almost drowning twice in one day, Deaq knew his partner wouldn't be able to take much more. When Van had stopped throwing up water he lay on his back trying to catch his breath.

"How're you doing?" Deaq asked.

"I've …….I've been …….better." Van managed to get out.

"Can you get up?"

Van nodded.

"I…….think so." He tried standing but as he did his knees collapsed. Deaq and Walters managed to grab him before he hit the ground.

"Take it easy……..just take it easy for a minute or two." Deaq said to him then looked over at Walters. "You know this man could have died today."

"I know, Strickler can get a little psycho sometimes. I think he likes inflicting pain but……." Walters hesitated then continued. "But he says it's good for them. They need to have the arrogance knocked out of them, and their spirits broken so they can learn to get along in society."

"And you believe him?"

"Hey, he's in charge, I just follow orders. It's none of my business."

"You know if this prisoner would have died, you could all be up on murder charges."

"Why do you care so much about this prisoner? You should just be glad Strickler isn't picking on you instead of him."

Deaq decided not to pressure Walters too much. They slowly headed back to camp. Van had an arm across each of their shoulders; he knew there was no way he could make it back on his own. His head was spinning and he was still having difficulty catching his breath. He hoped Strickler meant it when he said he could rest the next day. He needed it.

**Campsite**

Back at the camp Deaq led Van into his tent. He hoped Van's near death had scared Strickler and he would leave his partner alone for awhile.

Once in the tent Deaq got one of the guards to remove Van's shackles then helped Van take off his wet clothes and crawl underneath some blankets, where he sat shivering. His other jumpsuit hadn't dried yet and neither had Deaq's. He also undressed and wrapped himself in blankets then sat down next to Van.

"This is going a little too far, you could have been killed. I think we have enough pictures to have this place shut down or at least have the board of trustees take a long serious look at the program." He kept his voice low, not knowing who might be lurking about outside the tent.

"I don't know…….."

"What do you mean you don't know! My God Van you almost drowned twice today. What do you want him to do, finish the job?"

"We know we can get him for abuse of prisoners but we can't prove he killed anyone."

"Oh, so we wait till he tries to kill you! What the hell do you call what he already did to you?"

"Yeah, I really thought I was going to die this time, but I didn't. He always had someone standing by to pull me out." Van gave Deaq a little smile. "Besides I have you to watch my back."

"What if I'm not around next time? Strickler might be getting suspicious of me and might make sure I'm nowhere near you if he tries something again."

Just then Strickler walked into the tent.

"The rule is no prisoners in the same tent."

"But he didn't have a tent Sir. I didn't know where to go with him." Deaq acted apologetic.

"I set up a tent for him." Strickler looked at Van. "Go to your tent and tomorrow I want you to stay there and rest. I hope you finally learned your lesson about respect."

"Yes Sir." When Van tried to stand up he got dizzy and fell back to the sleeping bag.

"Help him over to his tent." He ordered Deaq.

Deaq did as he was told and was worried when Van kept leaning heavily on him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. I'll be fine once I get some rest."

Once they reached Van's tent Strickler tossed him a spare jumpsuit to put on. After he dressed Strickler once more fastened the shackles on Van. After what they had put him through Strickler couldn't take the chance he might try to escape. As Deaq left the tent he glanced back at his partner hoping he was going to be okay. Van had already crawled under the blankets and was already falling asleep.

"He'll be fine with a little rest." Strickler said trying to convince Deaq.

"I'm sure he will Sir." Deaq said as he went back to his own tent.

**The next morning**

Deaq rose with the other prisoners and began preparing breakfast. There was no activity over at Van's tent and Deaq casually walked over and looked in. Van was still under the covers.

"Hey." Deaq called over to him.

When Van didn't stir, Deaq knowing it was against rules, entered the tent and knelt by the sleeping bag.

"Hey." He said as he gently shook Van.

Deaq shut his eyes in relief and took a deep breath when Van moved. He opened sleepy eyes and looked at Deaq.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check on you."

"Well, you better get out of here before the guards catch you in here."

"How're you feeling?"

"I'll be okay."

"I asked how you're feeling now, not days from now."

"To tell you the truth I feel like I got hit by a train. But if I take it easy today I'll be fine."

"You be sure and tell me if you're not. You could get pneumonia if you still have water in your lungs."

"Yes mom." Van said as he pulled the cover back over his head.

"By the way, Walters and I had a little talk yesterday and I know he's not too happy with Strickler's antics. So we might have an ally on our side if things go bad."

"That's good to know."

"Okay, well take it easy today and I'll see you when I get back."

"What does he have planned for today?"

"Who knows."

Deaq pulled the flap slightly aside and looked outside, no one was paying any attention so he quickly left the tent. He watched as a few minutes later Kipler went into Van's tent with a long chain, then reemerged and fastened one end of the chain to a tree. Van now had no way of leaving the campsite, not that he wanted too. All he wanted to do was sleep.

**Later**

The day was spent hiking through the rough terrain. As they hiked over steep cliffs they were warned to be on the look out for rattlesnakes whose homes were in the deep crevices of the cliffs. The hike lasted throughout the day and they returned exhausted as the sun was setting.

Van was sitting outside of his tent when they got back. He gave Deaq a small smile and nodded slightly as the men returned. He was weak from hunger but the rest had done him good. He hadn't coughed up water for the last few hours.

As they settled down for dinner, Van was surprised when Walters brought a small dish of food over for him. But the small dish was a little too much. As soon as the food hit his stomach it came back up. His head started spinning again so he went back in his tent and curled up on the sleeping bag. Within a few minutes he was out.

**The following morning**

All the prisoners were given breakfast including Van, who managed to keep the little he ate down. They then set off for their next test. They hiked across the cliffs till they came to the edge of one, then looked in horror at the rope bridge which stretched across the deep canyon to the other side. The prisoners all instinctively took a step back. Strickler stepped forward he couldn't keep the sneer off of his face. It was clear he enjoyed seeing the fear on their faces.

"This test is to build self confidence and trust. The bridge is strong and will not break. That's where the trust comes in. I'll cross over to the other side then one by one I want you to come over. That's where the confidence comes in. Only one man on the bridge at a time. You freeze on the bridge, you'll have to stay there till you get the guts to continue. You will find this test much easier if you don't look down. Okay, let's get this show on the road. I want you to cross over in order of the number on your shirts."

Strickler then proceeded to cross the bridge. It swayed back and force causing even more fear in the prisoners as they waited their turn.

The first prisoner made it most of the way across before the swaying bridge caused him to drop to his knees and crawl the rest of the way. The second prisoner, eyes wide with terror, slowly crossed the bridge looking straight ahead, never looking down. Deaq's turn was next and he swallowed the huge lump in his throat, he hated heights. He glanced nervously at Van who gave him a little smile of encouragement. Deaq managed to make it across but his heart was in his throat as he did. The guards crossed next, except for Walters who waiting with the final two prisoners. The fourth prisoner had no problem. When Van's turn came he started across and had made it about half way when the dizziness came back to him. He tried to concentrate but everything was spinning, and he went down on his knees gripping the rope railing. He kept his eyes closed and took a deep breath hoping the feeling would pass but it didn't. Twice he tried to stand but both times he fell back to the bridge. Deaq and another prisoner starting heading toward him to help but were stopped by Strickler.

"Walters is still over there, he can get him and take him back to camp………That boy better not be faking this………"

Strickler yelled over to Walters and told him to help Van off the bridge, then take him back to the camp and to stay with him there.

Walters gingerly walked out on the bridge and helped Van up. He then slowly led him back to the cliff.

"Go on." He yelled over to Strickler. "I'll take care of him." He put Van's arm across his shoulder and started walking back toward camp.

Deaq was worried about his partner's health but was relieved that Walters was with him. Of all the guards Van would be safest with him.

**Later**

Once everyone had crossed the bridge and the test for the morning had been completely. They hiked a longer route way back to camp.

When they finally got back to camp Walters was sitting by the fire. Deaq glanced around but Van was no where in sight. Walters got up and walked over to Strickler, and as the two men were talking Deaq walked over to Van's tent and looked in. He wasn't there. _Where the hell are you?_ He looked around the campsite but there wasn't a sign of Van anywhere. Maybe Walters had put Van in the wrong tent, that's probably what happened Deaq thought. He began to look in the other tents.

"**Listen up!"** Strickler shouted as Walters stood by his side. All the prisoners and guards turned toward him. "Prisoner Five has escaped, he jumped one of the guards. The authorities will be notified and there will be a lockdown of the camp until we have word of his capture."

Deaq's heart felt like it was going to break through his chest. He knew Van wouldn't try to escape so what the hell was going on? He looked at Walters and a horrible realization came over him. Could Walters be responsible for the two deaths at the camp? And if he was, what had he done to Van? A sick feeling shot through him as he remembered telling Van that he thought Walters could be trusted.

**Earlier**

When they were about halfway back to camp Walters suddenly stopped.

"Let's get these off of you." He said as he removed the leg irons.

"Thanks." Van said as he rubbed his ankles.

"No problem." Walters smiled. "Why don't we take a little break."

They sat on rocks at the edge of a cliff.

"What are you in for anyway?" Walters asked.

Van knew the guards had read the prisoner's bios, so he knew Walters already knew what he was in for, but figured maybe he was just trying to make conversation.

"I shouldn't have been locked up. I was framed." Van gave the standard prisoner answer.

"Armed robbery, wasn't it?"

"So they said."

"How much did you get?"

"Nothing. Like I said I was framed."

"I heard they never recovered the money."

"I have no idea what happened to the money, all I know is I didn't do it." Van stood up, he didn't like where this was heading. He had a feeling Deaq had been very wrong about this man. "Maybe we better get back to camp."

"We're not going anywhere right now." Walters said as he pulled out his gun.

"What's this all about?"

"I need you to tell me where you hid the money."

"I told you I wasn't involved in the robbery."

"What do you think I am stupid? Just tell me where the money is and I'll let you go."

"You'll let me go? Where the hell am I suppose to go with a prison issued jumpsuit? I wouldn't get of these woods before they'd pick me up."

"Tell me where the money is or you're dead." Walters stood up and began advancing on Van the gun out in front of him.

"And how are you going to explain the bullet wound."

"I'll say you jumped me and while I was down you got the key and took off your shackles, then when I came around you went for my gun. We wrestled for it and unfortunately you were shot."

Van took a step backward but he really had no place to go. A few more steps and he'd fall off the cliff. The only chance he had was to make a move for Walters. He knew he wouldn't be much of a match for him, not the way he was feeling. The dizzy feeling was starting to come back to him and he knew it was now or never. He jumped toward Walters and began fighting him for the gun. In his condition Van quickly weakened and Walters remained in control of the gun. He pushed Van away and just as Van once more started toward him, he fired. Van cried out in pain as the bullet tore through his side. He put his hand over the wound and blood immediately began oozing through his fingers. He looked at Walters with a stunned expression and took a few staggering steps backward as Walters raised the gun again. Van continued backing up his face twisted in pain as the edge of the cliff gave way and felt himself falling. His last thought was that Deaq was really going to be pissed off. Walters quickly ran over and looked down. Van's body had hit a ledge about thirty feet below and he lay on the edge of it. If he was still alive and moved the wrong way he would fall to certain death below. Walters watched as a growing pool of blood pooled under Van. He then headed back to camp.

**At the camp**

"**Where's Van!"** Deaq said as he ran over and stood in front of Walters. **"I asked you a question!" **He shouted when Walters didn't answer him.

"**Prisoner Three you are out of line!"** Strickler said as he headed for Deaq. Deaq pushed him aside and pulled out his gun. **"Where the hell did you get that!" **Strickler said as he took a step backwards.

Deaq ignored Strickler and pointed the gun at Walters.

"**What did you do to him!"**

"**He jumped me……..I had no choice!"** Walter's eyes were wide as he looked at the gun in front of him.

"**What do you mean you had no choice!"**

"**He went for my gun!"**

"**You lying son of a bitch!"** Deaq knew there was no reason for Van to go for Walter's gun unless his life was threatened. Deaq raised his gun and put it between Walter's eyes. "Where is he?"

"He took off."

"**You're lying!** He would have come back here."

"He was a prisoner, why would he come back here?"

"**Because he was my partner!"** Deaq screamed out, he knew he had just broken cover but his partner's life was at stake.

Strickler stepped toward Deaq.

"What do you mean he was your partner?...**What the hell's going on here!"**

Deaq didn't answer him. He stood glaring at Walters.

"He knows where my friend is and he's going to tell me!" He said through clenched teeth.

"**Put down that gun Prisoner Three that's an order!"** Strickler slowly moved closer.

"**Fuck your order!"** Deaq glanced at Strickler then turned back to Walters. **"Tell** **me where he is or I swear I'll shoot."** He pointed the gun at Walter's knee. Then he suddenly remembered the back up unit. A shot and they'd come running. He raised the gun but before he could fire the camp was surrounded by ten men and one woman………Billie. Seeing Deaq she ran over immediately.

"What's going on Deaq?"

"What……….what are you doing here?" He had no idea what had caused the backup unit to move in since no shot had been fired, and even if it had it would have taken them thirty minutes to get to the camp.

"We heard a gunshot." Billie looked at Deaq confused.

Then it occurred to Deaq. When they were coming back from the morning's test they thought they had heard a gunshot but just assumed it had been a hunter.

"Oh God no." Deaq said as he realized what the gunshot might have meant.

"What's wrong?"

"The shot you heard………I think it might have been Van being shot."

"**What!"** Her eyes were wide with worry and confusion. "You didn't fire the shot?"

"No." He grabbed Walter's by the collar. "But I know who did."

"What's going on Deaq, where's Van?"

"Somewhere out there." Deaq motioned with his gun toward the woods then twisted Walter's collar with his hand. "And this bastard knows where!"

Billie looked over at Walters.

"I'd advice you to tell us where our friend is. If he's still alive and we don't get to him in time, I'll see that you're convicted of first degree murder."

"He went for my gun. I didn't have a choice……."

"**Just tell us where he is!"** Deaq twisted Walter's collar even more.

"Out by the canyon." Walter blurted out.

"**Let's go!"** Billie shouted to the back up unit.

Half the men went with Billie while the rest stayed behind at the camp to make sure no one tried to leave. Deaq pulled Walters in front of him and forced him to lead the way.

"You better not screw with us." Deaq said as they hurried toward the canyon. Then he leaned in close to Walter's ear. "If my friend is dead or not where you say he is, I swear you won't make it back to the camp."

**At the canyon**

"It was around here somewhere." Walters said hoping Van had rolled off the ledge. If he had, and his body had fallen into the river below, he knew the current was strong and he might never be found. And if they didn't find a body they couldn't charge him with a crime.

"Okay spread out, see what you can find." Billie said as the group began going over the area looking for any evidence Van had been there. A short while later one of the back up men called Billie over. Blood drops led to the edge of the cliff. Deaq seeing what they were looking at ran over to the edge and looked down.

"**Van!"** He shouted as he saw his partner perched precariously near the edge. He winced when he saw the blood covered shirt and rock. He frantically tried to find someway to get down to his partner but Billie quickly grabbed him and held him back.

"**Let me go Billie! I got to get to him!"**

"Deaq that ledge is about to give way! I have a paramedic here, plus he and another man work for a mountain rescue unit. Let them get Van out of there."

The two men she referred to ran over to the edge and looked down.

"He's alive isn't he!" Deaq said to the men as he tried to pull away from Billie.

"It's hard to tell. He looks pretty busted up." One of the men said as he grabbed his first aide kit. He and his partner then tried to find a safe way down to Van.

Deaq spun out of Billie's hands and flew over to Walters. He floored him with a punch to his face.

"**You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"** Deaq continued punching Walters till finally two of the officers managed to pull him off.

"**Deaq, he's alive! They saw him move!"** Billie yelled over to him. He immediately ran to the edge of the cliff and watched the rescue attempt.

It took a long time to stabilize Van well enough to bring him to the top of the cliff. But slowly he was brought up. Deaq fell to his knees beside Van while Billie stood over him her hand on his shoulder. Deaq's eyes filled with tears. Even though Van's stomach was wrapped tightly with bandages blood still soaked through them. His face was pale and damp, a bloody bandage covering his forehead.

"How's he doing?" He asked softly.

"Not too good. He's lost a lot of blood and with a fall like he took he could have massive internal injuries. We just won't be sure till we get him to a hospital."

"The bastards also almost drowned him twice. They need to check his lungs out too." Deaq spoke as if in a daze, his partner looked more dead then alive.

Some of the officers had rigged up a make-shift stretcher out of blankets they had carried in their packs and Van was gently placed on it.

"We got to get moving. We need to find a spot where our phones will work and get a helicopter in here ASAP." One of the men who had rescued Van said.

"You hang in there partner. You're going to make it." Deaq said squeezing his partner's arm as they headed out.

Billie walked over to Deaq as he followed Van's stretcher.

"He's young Deaq, he's been through a lot before and always pulled through." She said trying to reassure him.

Deaq nodded, then angrily wiped at the tears that threatened to run down his face.

"But Billie, you didn't see what they did to him." He proceeded to tell Billie what had gone on at the camp and handed her the small camera. "I thought he was the only guard I could trust and look what happened……….I told Van I thought Walters could be convinced to come to our side if something happened at the camp……..Van left his guard down because of what I said."

"Don't go blaming yourself Deaq, you couldn't have known. At least now we have the pictures to shut this place down or at least open up a new investigation into the abuse and the deaths."

"Yeah, but at what price…….Van's life?"

**Later **

They finally found an open field where the cell phones would work. They called for a helicopter to fly Van to the nearest hospital. The helicopter was small and only allowed for the paramedic to travel with him. They were told another helicopter would be flown in to take them, the guards, and the prisoners back to civilization.

**Hours later**

Billie and Deaq immediately headed to the hospital when they arrived. The other officers escorted the guards and prisoners back to the prison to await charges.

**Hospital**

By the time they arrived Van was already in the operating room. One of the emergency room doctors came out to talk to them.

"Your friend is a strong man. A lot of people wouldn't have made it to the emergency room."

"How is he Doc?"Billie asked as Deaq stood anxiously by.

"Well he has lost a lot of blood, that was our first concern. We've been pumping blood into him as fast as we can since he arrived. We thought at first he had a fractured skull, but the x-rays were luckily negative, though we're pretty sure he does have a concussion. How bad, we don't know yet. Hopefully he won't have brain damage but we won't know that either till he's fully awake. He had a bullet wound on his left side near his stomach, they're removing that now. I'm glad we were told about the near drowning. He did have water in his lungs and we put a chest tube in to drain them. He's being pumped full of antibiotics to hopefully prevent pneumonia from setting in. He also has a fractured right leg. That's really about all I can tell you right now. I'll let you know when I hear more."

"Thanks Doc." Billie said as she took Deaq's hand and led him over to the couch. "Now comes the hard part……… waiting."

The next few hours were spent drinking coffee and waiting for some news. Finally the doctor came out and told them that Van had made it through the operation and would be in recovery for a few hours before being moved to the Intensive Care Unit. They were told to go home and get some rest, it could be hours before they could see him but they refused. They wanted to wait there till they were able to see him.

**Intensive Care Unit**

Four hours later Van was moved to the ICU. He was still unconscious but they were allowed to see him but only for a brief moment. They quietly walked past all the beeping equipment and stood by his bed.

His face was covered in cuts and bruises, a particular nasty lump above his left eye. His stomach had fresh white bandages wrapped around it and his leg hung from a sling attached to a contraption connected to the bottom of his bed. All sorts of tubes and wires were sticking out of him. But at least he was alive. They each gently picked up one of his hands careful not to disturb the IV tube that ran out of each of them.

"We're here Van." Billie said softly. "Now you need to fight to come back to us." She leaned over and kissed the top of his head then left Deaq alone with his partner.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you." He gave a little laugh. "But I need you back too……….Hey, who else can I beat at basketball?" He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at his partner's injuries. "You got to hang tough partner. Doc says we aren't suppose to stay long cos you need to get some rest so……….I guess I better get going. I'll be back to see you tomorrow." Deaq's squeezed Van's hand gently before placing it back on the bed.

**Two week's later**

Van still had not woken up. The doctors told Deaq and Billie that he could wake up anytime or not at all. The head injury appeared to be worse then they originally thought. But the good news was that the bullet wound and his leg were healing nicely. He had developed a slight lung infection but the antibiotics took care of that. The department had given Deaq three weeks off in order to be with his partner, but in one more week Billie would be forced to assign a new partner to him if there was no improvement in Van's condition. Deaq couldn't even begin to imagine working with anyone other then Van. He had spent the last two weeks sitting by Van's bed talking to him, hoping somehow to get through to him. He sat there now talking about last night's basketball game.

"You should have seen it partner, it went down to the last second." He got up and stood by Van's bed. The bruises on his face had faded and were now hardly noticeable. Deaq put his hand on Van's arm.

"Hey partner, when the doc said you needed to get some rest he didn't mean to sleep through the next few weeks……….. Come on buddy you gotta wake up for me…… I don't want a new partner. It's you and me Van all the way. You gotta come back from where ever the hell you are. I need cha partner…………I don't want to lose you." Deaq turned away as his eyes filled up. If Van didn't improve Deaq was seriously thinking of resigning. He didn't think he'd have the heart to work with someone else.

When Deaq heard a slight moan coming from Van's bed he spun around. It was the first sound Van had made since being admitted. Deaq leaned down close to Van's face.

"Come on partner, you gotta wake up for me buddy."

Van moaned again and this time his eyelids fluttered, then opened.

"Welcome back partner." Deaq said, a big smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Billie.

Van slowly looked up at Deaq and tried to focus on his face.

"Deaq?" He said softly.

"Yeah Van, it's me."

"What's………what's going on?" He hissed in pain as he made a feeble attempt to get up. Deaq gently put his hand on Van's chest and held him down.

"You're in the hospital. You got to lay still till the doctor gets a look at you."

"Hospital?" Van tried to think, then he remembered. "Walters………You got to find Walters!" He once more tried to sit up his face was etched in pain as Deaq once more held him down.

"Van you got to take it easy. We know about Walters, he's been arrested."

"I………I feel…….so weak."

"Van, you've been out for a few days. You really had us worried. You just lay here and take it easy I'm going to get the doctor."

Deaq ran out in the hall and had a nurse page the doctor. He then asked if he could use the phone and called Billie with the news. She was overjoyed and said she would be right down.

The doctor was examining Van as Deaq came back into the room and stood to the side out of the way. When he was done with the exam the doctor smiled at Van and motioned Deaq over.

"Looks like your friend is going to be fine with a little more rest." The doctor said to Deaq.

"Don't say that. Last time you said that he slept for two weeks." Deaq said smiling.

"Two weeks!" Van said looking confused.

"Yeah partner, two weeks. You have a lot of catching up to do."

"All I want to know is who won the Laker's game?"

"Actually I taped it for you. In fact I taped a bunch of games for you. I figured when they let you out of here you'll have a few weeks before you can come back to work and you'll need something to occupy your time."

"Thanks partner."

"Anytime buddy." Deaq smiled, glad his partner was back.

**Epilogue**

Van was released from the hospital a week later and was back to work four weeks later. He had to take it easy at first but he soon fully recovered. Walters was eventually convicted of murder and attempted murder and was sentenced to life in prison. The first offender program was temporarily halted and all of the guards were fired from their positions. A new program was soon introduced with far better safeguards in place to make sure none of the abuse that happened before would ever happen again.

The End


End file.
